Besiegte Angst
by Sorayablue
Summary: Hasst ihr nicht auch das Ende von der Folge 4.05? Ich zumindest... dies ist mein Vorschlag, wie die Folge hätte ausgehen sollen... BrianJustin


Huhu ihr Lieben,

für alle, die noch nicht die 4. Staffel von QAF kennen ist dies wohl nicht das richtige. Der OneShot ist genau genommen mein Ende der Folge 4.05 als Justin von Cody fort geht. Ich fand es irgendwie immer so 'falsch' wie die Folge endete... Ich meine, brian ist absolut besorgt und nie kommt es zum Ausdruck oder auch nur, was das ganze für Justin bedeutete... Also habe ich mein Ende einfach mal geschrieben... Jedenfalls so wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte.

Eure Sora

* * *

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich jemals in seinem Leben wieder so frei fühlen konnte. Frei von der Angst, die seit der schicksalhaften Nacht wie ein Schleier über ihm lag. Eine Angst, die ihn Tiefgaragen meiden ließ, ihn beim erblicken eines Baseballspiels zum Zittern und oft nachts um den Schlaf brachte.

In sich spürte er geradezu Frieden und Ausgeglichenheit. Sie fühlte sich so gut an, dass er trotz der eigentlichen verletzenden Worte von Cody er lächelnd weitergehen konnte. Es wäre auch egal, was Cody sagte, denn schon seit kurzer Zeit hatte er erkannt, wer der Junge war. Nicht Mann, Junge oder sogar Kind. Er war von so viel Hass erfüllt, dass er nicht besser war, als die Männer, die Daryl angegriffen hatten. Oder auch Hobbs.

Hobbs, dachte Justin und schüttelte den Kopf, über die Angst, die er in seinen Augen und Gesichtszügen abgelesen hatte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was in dem jungen Mann nun vorging und bereute nicht ein bisschen. Sollte er doch angst haben nachts raus zu gehen und jeden Moment niedergeschlagen werden und sollte er doch von Alpträumen schweißnass erwachen.

Hinter ihm schrie Cody noch immer seine Beleidigungen, aber Justin ging weiter. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause. Ihm war klar, dass Brian sich, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, Sorgen machte. In den letzten Wochen hatte er sich wie ein Wahnsinniger verhalten und die Waffe war schließlich der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Aber das hatte er Brian nicht sagen konnte. Der Abend heute war wichtig für ihn gewesen und letztendlich der Abschluss mit seiner Vergangenheit.

Er überlegte sich ein Taxi zu rufen, aber die angenehme Nachtluft tat ihm gut und er ging zu Fuß nach Hause. Es war kein kurzer Weg, den Hobbs wohnte nicht gerade in der Nähe der Liberty Avenue, aber es gab ihm Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Seine Uhr zeigte wenige Minuten nach Mitternacht an, als er die Haustür aufschloss und die Treppe nutzte, um in Brians Loft zu kommen. Justin wusste, dass der ältere Mann zu Hause sein würde, obwohl er unter anderen Umständen sicher im Babylon zu finden wäre. Die schwere Metalltür aufgestoßen, sah er Brian schon an der Fensterfront stehen. Barfuss und nur mit einer schwarzen Hose bekleidet.

"Du bist früh zu Hause", kam es als Begrüßung und in einem undefinierbaren Ton.

"Alles erledigt", erwiderte Justin, kickte die Schuhe von seinen Füssen und ging auf Brian zu. Dieser hatte bisher jeden direkten Blick zu ihm vermieden, aber verfolgte jede Bewegung des Blonden in der Spieglung der Fensterscheibe.

"Musst du eine Zuflucht von der Polizei suchen?" Justin schüttelte den Kopf und umarmte Brian einfach von hinten, dabei leicht die nackte Schulter küssend. "Leiche von Hobbs ist also von der Bildfläche verschwunden?"

"Woher weißt du?" Nuschelte Justin und lehnte sich etwas mehr an Brian. Dieser aber stieß ihn etwas unsanft von sich, als er sich von ihm und dem Fenster entfernte. Mit großen Schritten nahm er sich einen doppelten Scotch und schluckte ihn fast in einem Zug hinunter.

"Ein Vögelchen hat es mir gezwitschert."

"Sie hatte kein Recht", erwiderte Justin sofort wissend, dass er nur Daphne meinen konnte.

"Sie hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht und das gibt ihr das Recht. Also?"

"Er lebt noch." Justin ging wieder näher an Brian heran.

"Bis zu eurem nächsten Spielchen?" Man konnte die Wut unter seiner scheinbar ruhigen Fassade spüren und der Blonde wartete nur darauf, dass Brian ihn anschrie oder schüttelte. Aber er stellte sich vor ihm, denn er würde ihn niemals verletzen.

"Keine Spielchen mehr. Ich habe was ich wollte." Ein Brian untypisches Schnaufen zeigte seine Meinung dazu.

"Seinen Kopf?" Justin nahm ihn in den Arm und legte seinen Kopf in die Halsbeuge. Er spürte Brians Anspannung und auch, dass der Altere keine Anstalten machte ihn zu umarmen.

"Er weiss nun, was er mir angetan hat. Spürt meine Angst. Wird wissen wie es ist, wenn man nachts immer wieder sich umdreht, wenn Schritt hinter einem erklingen. Weiss dann auch sicher, wie es sich anfühlt nicht einschlafen zu können, weil man nicht wieder in einem Alptraum landen möchte, der schreiend aufwachen lässt und einfach nicht aufhören lässt zu zittern." Irgendwann mitten in seinen Worten spürte er die ihn beruhigenden Hände auf seinem Rücken. Sie streichelten ihn und Lippen küssten ihn leicht auf die Schläfe.

"Und was passiert nun? Wen rächt ihr als nächstes?" "Ich sagte doch, keine Spielchen mehr."

"Das wird aber Cody nicht gefallen."

"Scheiß auf Cody. Wenn er meint den homophilen Arschlöchern Akzeptanz einprügeln zu können, ist das seine Sache." Sie standen eine Weile einfach nur da. Justin in Brians Armen. "Es tut mir leid."

"Entschuldigungen sind..."

"Bullshit, ich weiss", beendete Justin den Satz.

"Was tut dir leid?"

"Das ich mich wie ein Arsch verhalten habe."

"Ich mag deinen Arsch." Das brachte den Jüngeren zum Lachen.

"Ach wirklich? Beweis es." Und das tat er.

Einige Stunden später war Justin schon halb eingeschlafen, als er Brians letzte Worte noch hörte. "Pink stand dir wirklich nicht."

**The End **

* * *

Gefallen, oder hasst ihr es? Bitte um ein Review 


End file.
